Intento de confesión ¿Otra vez?
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Heiji ha ideado un nuevo plan para confesar sus sentimientos a Kazuha ¿Podrá lograrlo?


Hola, yo debía haber publicado esto el 14, pero siendo mitad de semana y a dos semanas de examenes parciales mi tiempo es limitado, así que espero hayan pasado un muy feliz san valentin.

Intento de confesión. ¿Otra vez?

Rascaba su cabeza con la punta superior del bolígrafo, su rostro lleno de frustración lograba que cada compañero que intentaba acercarse a platicar con el desistiera de ello. En el pupitre, la hoja se encontraba totalmente rayoneada, tumbó su cabeza sobre ella.

Rememoró aquella visita a Kyoto donde tuvo que fingir ser Kudo Shinichi, y al hacerlo se hundió más en desesperación, después de todo en aquel viaje, su rival jurado había logrado, por fin, recibir la respuesta a la confesión de amor realizada hace unos meses en Londres.

— ¡Maldito Kudo! — murmuró por lo bajo mientras se acomodaba del lado derecho para poder admirar a su amiga de la infancia. — ¿Porque a ti te salió todo tan fácil con la chica de la agencia de detectives? — justo en esos instantes, en Beika, Conan estornudo.

Continúo admirando a Kazuha quien platicaba animada con sus amigas, Heiji suspiró y cerró los ojos para volver a recordar todos sus anteriores planes fallidos de confesión, desde aquella en donde fueron secuestrados por la loca abogada, hasta aquella última que había sido arruinada por el loco que intentó asesinar al medio hermano de su novia en la cafetería Poirot.

Se levantó de golpe furioso consigo mismo logrando hacer que la silla cayera al suelo llamando la atención de toda la clase, dándole una última mirada a la castaña, salió del salón. Subió a la azotea a despejar su mente esperando que el viento frío que soplaba congelará sus pensamientos. Vaya error el que cometió, ya que al encontrarse con los últimos vientos invernales de febrero, cada recuerdo de Kazuha desde que admitió sus sentimientos, lo llenaban de una calidez indescriptible. Suspiró.

Del bolsillo derecho sacó su teléfono celular, abrió la aplicación del calendario y contó los días faltantes para aquel evento marcado en aquella cursi fecha.

— Tres días más — murmuró bajo mientras miraba con atención la casilla catorce del segundo mes del año. — Espero nada me salga mal de nuevo — pensó mientras se tiraba al suelo para momentos después quedarse dormido.

El sonido de la campana que marcaba el fin de las actividades extracurriculares lo despertó, miró a los lados y se sorprendió de tener una pequeña sabana que lo protegía de los vientos helados, sonrió tontamente al reconocer la prenda, la acercó a su nariz y aspiró el suave perfume que solía usar su amada. Ante esa acción su determinación creció aún mas.

— ¡Está vez, sin importar que pase, se lo dire! — grito a los cuatro vientos.

Los pocos estudiantes que alcanzaron a escuchar el grito, rieron divertidos por tal vergonzosa acción.

Kazuha negó ante las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, aún si era la mejor amiga del detective, a veces, incluso ella, no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo, quería ir tras de él, pero la llegada de la profesora de lengua se lo impidió. Resignada tomó su lugar y espero al siguiente descanso.

Una vez la profesora se alejó del salón, la castaña se levantó y corrió al único lugar en el que su mente pudo pensar se encontraba su amigo, subió con apresuró las escaleras hasta llegar al piso de la azotea, abrió la puerta lentamente y salió, desde ahí pudo notar a su mejor amigo en el suelo, suspiró aliviada, se acercó de forma silenciosa y reviso que no estuviera inconsciente, sonrió al notar que solo estaba durmiendo. Se sentó a un lado de él y admiraba el cielo, la campana que indicaba el fin de otra clase se escuchó, con sigilo se levantó, bajo hasta los casilleros y de ahí sacó una pequeña cobija de color verde, con cuidado de no ser vista por algún prefecto, volvió a subir a la azotea, se acercó a su durmiente amigo y extendió la prenda.

—Duerme bien, Heiji— susurro mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Los tres días faltantes para el catorceavo día del segundo mes del año pasaron volando para el joven detective, detestaba la idea de tener que ir a la escuela, pero no tenía de otra, sin prestarle atención a nada de lo que el profesor explicaba al frente y bostezando de vez en cuando lleno de aburrimiento, mandaba mensajes a su único confidente, quien le respondía en tiempos largos. Suspiró dejando escapar de esa forma su nerviosismo y revisar el ridículo plan de confesión que tenía en la parte trasera de la libreta. Asintiendo, como si cada acto escrito fuese la mejor idea del mundo, cerró la libreta cuando terminó de leer y la campana que indicaba el final de aquella tediosa jornada, además que sintió su teléfono vibrar.

" _¡Mucha suerte con eso, Hattori!"_ Fue el corto mensaje que recibió de parte de su mejor amigo, una sonrisa se colocó en su rostro al leerlo. Con decisión se acercó a su amiga quien reía nerviosa ante sus amigas.

—Kazuha! — la llamo mientras se paraba frente a ella.

Las amigas de la castaña cotilleaban en voz baja detrás de ella, mientras la castaña solo se avergonzaba por los comentarios que alcanzaba a escuchar.

—¿Que sucede?— pregunto avergonzada al verlo tan serio.

—Regresemos juntos a casa — pidió avergonzado.

Un ligero grito de emoción se escuchó atrás de la castaña quien sólo asintió.

Ambos caminaban en dirección a la salida de la escuela, algunos alumno murmuraban lo bien que se veían juntos, mientras algunas chicas lloraban por la pérdida de su amor platónico.

El silencio los envolvió, Kazuha jugueteaba con la agarradera de su maletín, nerviosa e indecisa de entregar aquel regalo de chocolate en esa fecha. De pronto el toque de la mano de su acompañante la sacó de sus pensamientos, miró a su amigo quien sólo le sonrió antes de comenzar a llevarla a una tienda de ropa donde habló con la dependienta.

—¡Déjenos todo a nosotras!—hablo eufórica la mujer mientras hacía una seña a sus demás compañeras.

—¿Heiji, que está pasando?— preguntó la chica con un ligero miedo al verse rodeada de todo el personal de la tienda.

—No te preocupes, te vamos a dejar preciosa cómo a una princesa— habló una de las dependientas mientras que, junto a sus compañeras, arrastraban a la pobre estudiante a uno de los salones del fondo.

Lo último que escuchó Heiji fue un grito lleno de terror de Kazuha al ser cerrada la puerta.

—Es una joven muy guapa— comentó la dependienta que les había recibido. Heiji se sonrojó — Su pedido está listo en los probadores del área de caballeros— anuncio.

Heiji asintió y comenzó a caminar al otro extremo de la tienda, siendo seguido por la mujer. Al llegar a la zona de probadores y en el indicado por la dependienta encontró un traje azul marino, miró a la mujer quien asunto, por lo que entro al cuarto y comenzó a cambiarse.

Después de una hora, Kazuha salía acompañada de todas las dependientas que la habían acompañado, Heiji quedó mudo al verla, vestía un hermoso vestido color verde aqua que le llegaba a las rodillas, de escote asimétrico y que llevaba una franja de perlas alrededor de la cintura, usaba unas zapatillas color plata y su peinado simple, pero que resaltaba su rostro, después de todo no siempre veía a su amiga con el cabello suelto.

—¿Cómo me veo? — pregunto avergonzada.

—Preciosa— contestó rápidamente aumentando el sonrojó en la chica.

Heiji se acercó hasta su amiga y le extendió la mano, Kazuha la tomo gustosa y ambos se fueron acercando a la salida.

—¡Que tengan una excelente veladas! — despidieron todas las trabajadoras de aquel establecimiento a los dos jóvenes.

—¡Heiji!— comenzó a hablar Kazuha— ¿Qué pasará con nuestras cosas de la escuela?

—En estos momentos ya debe estar pasando por ellas mi madre— contestó. —Ahora debemos darnos prisa para llegar a tiempo

—¿A dónde?

El moreno solo sonrió y comenzó a correr jalando a su amiga, pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando llegaron a la entrada de un hotel.

—¿City Plaza?— preguntó Kazuha — ¿Que hacemos aquí?

—Entremos— dijo divertido mientras se acercaba a la entrada.

Kazuha estaba maravillada, la recepción del hotel era hermosa, se dirigieron hasta el elevador y esperaron a que abrieran las puertas, entraron y esperaron hasta que subiera al último piso, cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron se pudo apreciar un hermoso recibidor de uno de los tres restaurantes del lugar, el detective se acercó al anfitrión para dar su nombre y código de reserva, el hombre de mediana edad asintió mientras le pedía a un mesero que los llevará a la mesa correspondiente, una de las mesas cercanas al mirador que tenía una vista hermosa del Castillo de Osaka.

Ambos tomaron su lugar correspondiente, uno frente a uno, avergonzados miraban el menú tratando de elegir que ordenar, cuando la orden ya estaba lista, los dos adolescentes se sumergieron en un silencio placentero, solo se miraban a los ojos esperando que fuese el contrario quien hablará, cuando el pedido fue llevado a la mesa, ambos comieron acompañados de una plática amena. Aquel agradable ambiente continúo, finalmente el castillo de Osaka fue iluminado, esa era la señal perfecta que el moreno esperaba.

Dando un suspiro se llenó de valor y llamó a su amiga, se volvió a verlo y de alguna manera se sonrojó al ver la seriedad de su amigo.

—Kazuha, yo, siendo sincero hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo— comentó ruborizado, la chica también se encontraba roja de la cara.— No me había dado cuenta hasta que sucedió lo del puente Ebisu ahi me di cuenta de lo mucho que me preocupas, del gran miedo que me da perderte, que no hay nadie más que haga que mi corazón lata así y que dejé mi mente en blanco.— volvió a respirar profundo mientras del bolsillo del pantalón sacaba una pequeña caja— Kazuha ¡Me gustas!— confesó mientras mostraba el interior de aquella pequeña caja. — Tu… ¿Quisieras convertirte en algo más que una amiga para mí?

Kazuha estaba a punto de llorar de la felicidad, llevo sus manos a su cara para ocultar su vergüenza y asintió, aquel pequeño acto lleno de felicidad los corazones de ambos adolescentes. Heiji tomo el pequeño anillo y acercó sus manos al rostro de la chica.

—Es la muestra de todo lo que siento por ti— dijo mientras alejaba su mano izquierda y le colocaba en el dedo anular un hermoso anillo con una piedra verde en el centro.

—¡TAMBIEN ME GUSTAS!— grito la chica en cuanto sintió el anillo tocar su piel — desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¡Lo se!— respondió el moreno

—Mentiroso, además en otras ocasiones siempre cambiaban tus frases

—Entonces esto no lo podré negar— dijo con seriedad mientras acercaba su rostro al de la castaña.

Heiji junto suavemente sus labios contra los de su compañera, cerró los ojos dejando envolver por el agradable sentimiento que se transmitía. Por el contrario, Kazuha se sorprendió pero al final se dejó llevar por los dulces sentimientos.

Su primer beso para ambos, y era con la persona a la que más querían, mientras, afuera, los fuegos artificiales explotaban adornando la bella escena del restaurante.


End file.
